


What happens behind closed doors

by sofiislosthere



Category: Free!
Genre: It's basically the samezuka ot4, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiislosthere/pseuds/sofiislosthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo was having a great day and was more than happy to share it with his three boyfriends, if you know what I mean... Or at least that's what he thought would happen, but not everything goes according to plan. </p><p>(Or in other words, the four of them are horny and are surprised by a certain redhead)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens behind closed doors

**Author's Note:**

> Watch as I try to put all of my favorite babies in one big pile of horny teens ready to get it on. I hope you enjoy ~

 

Momo's day had been pretty much great. He got just on time to grab the last batch of pancakes from the cafeteria instead of the whole grain- cardboard-tasting-cereal he usually got. Every.single.day. Then his teacher had gotten sick, which meant that not only he had managed to get out earlier, but he had one more day to study for that test he didn't even know they had. 

So, everything seemed to be going his way, especially when he got back to his dorm and found not one, not two, but his three boyfriends lazying around.

It seemed like the perfect way to end his day: taking a nap with all of his cuddle buddies. 

So he just threw his book bag at the door, startling the three beauties scattered around the small and cramped room. Without much thought he just threw himself onto Ai's bed and quickly grabbed the fair haired boy between his arms and tangled their legs together. 

Ai just laughed softly and threaded his fingers between Momo's wild hair. 

 

"Hard day Momo?"

 

"Nah. I'm just tired"He mumbled while nuzzling to Ai's neck. 

 

"Are you gonna take a nap then?"

 

" _We're_ gonna take a nap actually" he grumbled a little, already falling asleep thanks to Ai's agile fingers.

 

Ai couldn't help but smile at just how childish Momo got when he was tired and sleepy. "God, you're such a baby" 

But still, he planted a little kiss on the top of his head. 

 

"That's your fault you know?" Rin intersected, still laying on the floor and placing his magazine down. 

 

"How's that my fault?"

 

"Well, you spoil him too much. He shouldn't even be sleeping right now"

 

"Well aren't you one to talk? Ai spoils YOU the most Rin" Sousuke said from his chair. 

 

"Why am I being blamed for all the spoiling though?" Ai asked, pouting just a little bit. 

 

"And I am not spoiled, thank you very much!"

 

At that, the three other boys laughed. It was well known that Rin was like a cat. He demanded attention, care and love, but he still pretended to act cool and like he didn't need it. Which was obviously a lie, since he was a clingy one. 

Of course, the reaction didn't seem to please said teen. 

 

"Fuck you guys! I still don't know why I still call you my boyfriends"he pouted, turning his back to all of them and taking his magazine back.

 

Sousuke smiled while trapping his angered boyfriend between his big arms and murmuring to his ear. "Because you can't live without us"

 

At that, Rin stiffened. They all knew him too well and knew all of his weak points, which was unfair really, if you asked him. 

 

"Yeah. You love us, we love you. Now stop screaming and come take a nap with us" Momo said, stretching one of his arms and doing grabby hands at the other two that were still on the floor.

 

Both and Rin and Sousuke smiled at that. Momo had his moments when he was just simply adorable and they couldn't resist him. 

 

"You know very well that that bed can't fit the four of us Momo" Rin said. 

 

"We could always try and squeeze though" Ai suggested from inside the trap that were Momo's cuddles. 

 

The other two seemed to consider it and not long enough they were standing and moving their boyfriends around so they could all fit in there somehow. 

 

It took them a while but shortly after, they were all curled up in there. They ended up with Sousuke laying on his back and Momo resting on his chest, while Ai was on his side and clinging to both of them. Rin was somehow thrown on top of all of them, limbs displayed all over, but his head rested in on to of Ai's arm, the one connected to the other two. 

Oddly enough, they were all comfortable, which was definitely a difficult task, what with how pissy they all were about commodity. Still, they all enjoyed the closeness and stayed like that for a while. That was until.. well.. until Momo opened his mouth. 

 

"Rin. Rin, you're umm… your leg is pressing against something there"

 

Rin feigned innocence and looked back at Momo. "Huh?"

 

"Your leg is touching his dick Rin, I can feel it moving" Sousuke replied, not even opening his eyes.

 

"What are you talking about?" Rin asked, actually confused. He had been pressing on to Momo's inner thigh but he wasn't moving.

 

"Umm… that, that's actually me" replied a little voice to the side.

 

That took everyone's attention very quickly. 

"Ai?!" 

 

"I'm sorry?" a vert blush Ai replied to his three boyfriends while they stared in awe. 

 

"Well, that was a turn of events" said Sousuke with a sly smile plastered on his face. 

 

"Who would have thought, the angel faced one would turn out to be the most perverted out of all of us"

Rin's smirk was anything but innocent now. It matched nicely with the one sported by Sou. 

 

"Seriously guys, are you gonna let me nap?" 

Momo was starting to get grumpy and his day maybe wasn't turning out to be that great as he had originally thought. 

 

A certain look flashed across his three boyfriend's eyes and they all smirked, but Momo didn't catch it as his eyes were still closed. He really did wanted to nap.

At least that't what he had thought until he felt strong arms pulling him up. Before he could fully understand what was happening, he was sitting on Sou's lap and all of his boyfriends looked like animals ready to attack. 

Momo gulped, not sure what was happening, but then he felt one hand unbuttoning his shirt while the other explored the now exposed skin of his chest. He took a deep breath, the sensation being completely unexpected but not unwanted. Soon though he also felt a hand caressing his face, turning it to the side where he met a pair of lips. Ai kissed him slow and needy, just the way he always did, the way they all loved. Momo was starting to feel light headed with all the attention, but soon he felt another set of lips, al though these ones were a little south.

Rin was leaving a trail of kisses and small nibbles on his lower half. From his hips to the dip of his navel, Rin didn't leave a space without a little love. 

It really was amazing just how much they all brought something different to the plate, how they all were in sync and worked in harmony to turn Momo into shaking a mess. 

They had literally make him go from sleepy and grumpy to horny and undone in a couple of seconds. 

Momo was definitely very lucky. He was definitely having a great great day.

 

Between Sou's teasing, Ai's lips on his and Rin unzipping his pants, Momo was ready. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed them. All of them. It didn't even matter how, he just needed more friction, more contact than was possible. 

He felt his pants being dragged down, Ai's hands tugging at his hair in need, Sou's nibbles all over his neck hat were surely going to leave a mark, and then… Oh god, and then he felt Rin's respiration over his clothed dick and he thought he could just cum with that, but the anticipation was killing him, like a sweet torture that he was asking for. He could feel his own hips moving without his accord. Rin was playing with him, mouthing all over, causing goosebumps to burst all over his sensitive body. 

He wanted to scream a name, all of their names at once, but the sensation was too much. He was been played with, he knew it, and he loved it as much as he hated it. 

He really was spoiled, and he would never be ashamed to accept it. He knew it very well, but if he was being honest, they all were.

All four of them were just spoiled brats, and each and every one of them was guilty of it. They all knew it. They just liked teasing on it. 

 

Momo was trying to think how Sou was constantly showered with little kisses and massages since they all found out about his injury. Or how Ai pouted just a little bit, his lip jutting out and he could have anything in the world, no matter what it was, he had three boyfriends looking frantically for it. Or how Rin had a thousand different nicknames, all special and sickly cheesy, making him go all blushy and mushy. 

He was thinking of all of this, but who was he kidding? He could try to think anything he wanted, but three set of lips where playing with his erogenous zones and 6 hands were traveling his body in a way no one should experience without finding relief soon. Yet here he was, being spoiled rotten by all three at the same time, being the center of their focused attention and he couldn't ask for anything else. 

Well, maybe just actually getting to cum, but if Rin's lips were anything to go for, he was going to have a hell of a time soon.

 

He opened his mouth just to see Ai leaning over his body, sharing a rather deep kiss with Sou, and the pop he heard as they separated did nothing to help his already excited dick. 

He tried to pass his fingers through Rin's silky hair, suddenly remembering his own hands and what it could do with them to all three of his boyfriends, but they were quickly set on each side of his body, forbidding him to move them. And damn if that wasn't hot. He was restrained and he had no other option but to succumb to their will, to their manhandling and sinful bodies. 

 

Ai brought him closer a little roughly, directly attacking his neck, while he felt Sou's smirk on his shoulders and his callused hands playing with his nipples. It was an abrupt reminder of where he was and what was happening, mostly when he could feel Rin's tongue pressing against his groin, making him buckle and moan loudly. 

 

He looked down at Rin's hungry eyes and saw him lick his lips. Without realizing, he closed his eyes tightly, ready for what he knew was coming. 

 

That was until he heard a weird cling and the sudden noise of the door handle being turned and then a boiterous voice calling his name. 

"MOMOO! GUESS WHO CAME TO VISI-"

 

They all froze in place, clearly in panic, not understanding at all what was happening or what to do.

In a matter of seconds, Momo turned from being on the brink of ecstasy to pure and unadulterated fear. 

 

There, standing at the door of his and Ai's dorm room was his brother, with a mix of rage and confusion in his eyes. 

All five boys stayed like that, unmoving and afraid for what felt like an eternity, until the bag Sei had being carrying fell to the floor, the sound amplified a thousand times in the deadly silence that had settled in the room.

A number of snacks and candy fell off the bag, five pairs of eyes following the numerous knick knacks that rolled out slowly. 

Against every voice that screamed at him not to do it, Momo looked at his brother, his face betraying the fact that he felt just like a deer caught under the lights. 

 

"Sei?" his voice was small and shaky. 

 

His brother only gave a quick glance at each one of them before breathing in deeply. 

 

"All of you better listen to me and listen to me well. I will not repeat myself. Are we clear?"

They all stared.

 

"I said, ARE WE CLEAR?!" 

 

The four of them flinched and nodded quickly, which was somewhat funny if you considered Sousuke's height and built. 

Still, they all nodded and backed up a bit, but still maintained their rather incriminating positions. 

Sei's serious and deep voice filled the room again. 

 

"You have 5 seconds to get away from my brother, put some clothes on and explain what the living heck is happening in here."

They continued to stare.

 

"FIVE!"

And they started to scramble. Sousuke had the impulse to just jump out of the bed, but Momo was still straddling him and he just didn't know what to do. Carefully he lift him up and settled him onto the bed. Meanwhile Ai had jolted out of there and thrown a discarded shirt over his head, one that was obviously not his since the hem rested gently over his knees. Rin on the other hand, scrambled so quickly that he slipped on someone's sock and fell onto Ai. Nonetheless, in a matter of 5 exact seconds, as counted by Seijuro, all four boys were there, staring at him with clothes haphazardly thrown over them to cover their private parts from the redhead's menacing look. 

Ai was standing right next to the bed, with nothing but socks on and the large shirt, looking rather uncomfortable and squirmy. Sousuke was sitting on Ai's desk chair, wearing Rin's pajama bottoms and brooding. Rin was sitting cross-legged on the floor with Sousuke's shorts and a blanket over his shoulders, obviously sulking and raging internally. 

Lastly, Momo was on his knees, still on the bed, just covered by Ai's big blue comforter. He cldrly didn't know what to say or how to react to the shit show that had just happened. He was also very, and I mean very, embarrassed by the scene that his brother had now caused. 

Their relationship was not exactly new, but it was private and delicate and well, not everyone would understand it really. So they were all rather defensive of it. Seijuro walking in on them like that would certainly do some damage to it and Momo didn't know what to expect. 

 

Seijuro leaned on the closed door, sighing deeply and running his hands over his face.

 

\-                

 

"It hasn't even been 6 months since I left and look at what's happened"

He sighed again and looked down at them.

 

"Let's just be clear on this. You - he said while pointing at Sousuke- I don't know , but I already don't like you." He didn't seem very affected by it.

"You, I expected more from you. Where did my sweet sweet angel go?" he asked, pointing at Nitori, who only blushed and looked down.

The other three scoffed a laugh, while Rin murmured to them " right, cause he's so innocent". That cost him a stab on the ribs by none other than the said angel himself.

Seijuro looked confused for a second, but continued with his speech. 

"And you! You dare complain about me going after your sister and you come and do this?!"

Rin looked away, clearly pouting. 

"Finally, you Momotaro. What were you thinking?! I don't even want to know what would've happened if I hadn't walked in"

 

Momo frowned and murmured back. "Nothing that hash;t happened before."

 

"What was that Momotaro?!"

"Nothing niichan"

"That's what I thought"

 

"So we all agree then? No more boy touching"

 

"Speak for yourself"

"yeah right"

"I don't think that's gonna happen"

 

Momo looked smugly at his brother after hearing all of his boyfriends responses.

 

"Well, you heard them"

 

Sei put his hand over his chin, clearly thinking of something. 

"Okay fine, but just Nitori."

 

"no"

"nope"

"I'm okay with that"

 

"AI YOU TRAITOR!"

Ai didn't even looked apologetic, and Sei actually wondered what had happened to his cute and innocent little kohai. 

 

"I don't really understand what's happening but listen you're not gon-" 

Seijuro's speech was suddenly interrupted by the ringing of his cellphone.

"Damn, gimme a second"

 

_Hello? Oh hey baby.. What? ..No , not yet.. Yes, I will give it to him don't worry..Yup. Ok, I will.. Yes. Bye, love you too._

 

"Well aren't you a whipped one" Rin snickered to himself, winning himself a glare from the older one. 

 

"Wait, you got a girlfriend? And you haven't told me?"

"Well, you didn't tell me about your.. whatever this is"

"Yeah, but you didn't either. You can't complain!"

"Listen, Momo, it's not the s-"

"Who is it?"

"-ame. What?"

"Who is she? Do I know her?"

 

Seijuro looked around, clearly sheepish at how the conversation had turned. 

"Tsoukoun"

"What was tha niichan?"

"Tshoukoun"

"A little louder?"

"Gou-kun! It's Gou-kun okay?!"

 

Not even a second later, a scream ripped through the small dorm. 

"WHAAT?!"

 

Seijuro had the decency to look embarrassed and guilty. 

"Sorry Matsuoka. We were gonna tell you this weekend but you decided not to go and I guess I know why now but-"

 Sei barely had the time to move before Rin crashed against him. 

 

"YOU HAD THE NERVE TO TELL ME NOT TO TOUCH YOUR BROTHER AND YOU ARE ALREADY TELLING MY SISTER THAT

 YOU LOVE HER?!"

 

"It's not the same Rin. I'm just looking out for him."

"WHAT COULD I POSSIBLY DO TO HIM?!"

 

"Listen, calm down-"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! AND DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SISTER!"

 

"You know, that's a quite a lot of nerve coming from the guy who had his mouth over my baby brother's junk not even ten minutes ago"

Rin at least had the decency to blush in spite of his rage. He went completely red actually, from his neck to the tip of his ears. The color was so intense it even seemed to match his hair.

Momo also blushed and refused to look at his brother.

 

"Anyway, I need to go now, Matsuoka-san is waiting for me to go for lunch."

 

"You're having lunch with my sister?!"

"And your mother"

 

Sousuke was quick and grabbed Rin's wrist, making him stay in place. "EXCUSE ME?!"

Ai was also quick and placed himself in front of Rin, tangling himself over his chest and squeezing him. "Come on Rinrin, breathe in. Count to ten"

 

Rin breathed deeply and started mumbling. Meanwhile, Seijuro hugged his brother and retreated to the door. 

"Oh yeah, Gou sent you this"

Rin looked as Sei dropped a smaller bag on the floor, right next to the door, his eyes burning like a thousand fires. 

"Also, your mom sends her regards" Sei added, just for fun, watching as the other redhead fumed on the other end of the room. He really couldn't understand what Momo saw in him. He was handsome of course, no homo or whatever, but his personality was definitely a set back. At least to any normal human. Maybe it was something that he couldn't see?

Sei inspected Rin from head to toe, not really seeing anything special about it.. and then, some rome unknown reason, his eyes landed just between Rin's sculpted legs. _UGH NO WAY. NO WAY. NUHUH . NOPE.It couldn't possibly be that, could it?_

Sei made a noise out of disgust and glared at his brother. He certainly didn't want him around Rin's dangerous fucking teeth, but now he was also afraid of Rin's possibly monster-cock. (Again, nope-y-no-no-nope)

 

Without really realizing, the older Mikoshiba was now glaring at Rin, while he was still being soothed and cooed by his lovers. 

" Anyway, as I said, I need to leave now, but I hope I made myself clear. Momo: No more boy touching! Rin: stay the fuck away from him! Okay? Okay."

 

Momo just rolled his eyes at his brother, obviously more than done with this conversation. He was gonna do whatever he wanted and his brother was not going to stop him.

 

Rin on the other hand just scoffed a laugh. "You do know you're not my captain anymore right? There is no reason why I should do whatever you say." 

Sei furrowed his brow and looked straight at Rin. "Yeah, but I'm his older brother and you should respect what I'm asking you to do"

 

"Yeah right, just like you are doing with me and Gou right?"

 

Apparently, Sei hadn't thought of that, if his confused expression was anything to go by. 

"Yeah well, unlike you, I'm just protecting my brother"

 

"What could he possibly do to him? You know, that he doesn't already want?" Ai interjected.

 

"Yeah, unlike you, he can't get him pregnant or anything" was Sou's helpful interjection. Though it did made Rin gasp, as he seemingly hadn't even thought of that until that moment. 

 

"Chill out, I definitely don't want to be a father yet, so you can rest assured that isn't in our plans"

 

"Somehow that doesn't exactly make me feel ANY better!" 

 

"Well that's exactly how I feel when I know there are fricking SHARK TEETH near my baby brother's JUNK! I want to eventually be an uncle and somehow that doesn't seem possible when you could TEAR AWAY HIS DICK!"

 

"They don't even hurt"

"THEY'RE NOT EVEN THAT SHARP!"

"They actually feel kinda nice" 

 

Both Mikoshibas just stared at the three other guys, watching in slight amazement at their different responses. Sei was rather astonished at it, and Momo was just simply smug, looking at his brother with a smirk on his face.

 

"Well, you heard them. They're _not_ that sharp, they _definitely_ don't hurt and they actually feel _really nice_. So can we drop this already?"

 

Sei paled at the image of all of these guys having their way not only with his innocent baby brother and just couldn't take it anymore. He just sighed deeply and resigned himself. He didn't want to keep talking to them if they would only disclose more of their.. intimate relationship. Sei may love Momotaro with all of his heart, but he really and I mean really didn't need to get more pictures of his very active sex life. He would rather just go away and leave the matter to their sister. Yeah, that seemed like a good idea. He needed to go. Now. 

 

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I don't really wanna stay and listen to what else Rin has that feels nice, so I'm just.. gonna.. go"

He badly finished his sentence when the dorm room was closed behind him, leaving the four of them still in place and trying to understand just what exactly had happened. 

 

Ai was the first to break the silence, giggling softly into Rin's chest. The situation had seriously been so ridiculous and strange that in a matter of seconds all four of them were laughing loudly and gasping as they brushed away some tears. 

They were still bursting into tiny fits of giggles when they found themselves on the bottom bunk again, all tangled and lighthearted.

 

Momo broke free from Sousuke's beefy arm and lifted himself. He leaned over Rin's chest and kissed Ai right on the lips. He did the same for each of their boyfriends, leaning in closely and resting his forehead against them, sensing their own particular scent before kissing them gently. 

Ai, Rin and Sousuke just stared at him, waiting for some explanation or maybe an apology for his brother's behavior, but what came out of his pink lips was far more exciting. 

 

"So.." he said with a wide smirk on his face," where were we?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this sad excuse of a story! And you're always welcome to give me more ideas for more :D !


End file.
